Headrest support assemblies are common in vehicles. However, as currently designed, the headrest support assemblies require multiple anchors and pieces to adequately distribute loading of the headrest. Accordingly, a headrest support assembly is provided herein have a single-piece support received by the headrest bun and the seatback.